A new life
by Icesis
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are 16 and out on thier own, what happens when thay find a girl thier age beaten in an alley?
1. Default Chapter

A new life 


	2. the girl in the alley named...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura or Tomoyo but I do own the other girl so shut the hell up @ @  
  
U.  
  
A NEW LIFE: CHAPTER 1 [1st ,2nd , and 3rd paragraphs are a little explicit.]  
  
"Hold still you little whore!" Daddy please don't do this." The dad began to feel on the girls breasts through her shirt as she whimpered in shame. "I'll do whatever the hell I want even if you don't want me to." He ripped her shirt and bra off and stared at her beautiful body. "What nice tits you have you little bitch." He then began to rub her bare stomach. After a few minutes he moved to the hem of her skirt and went into her underwear. He separated her lips and inserted a finger into her pussy. "Stop please!" Okay fine then you cheap bastard." He got up and unbuckled his jeans and stepped out of them. He climbed over her and pulled his dick out. "Suck it!" No, please." Don't tell me no, suck it or else bitch." She opened her mouth and stuck his dirty dick in her mouth. "Oh yeah." He began to hump her face as she gagged on his cock. "That's right honey suck it right there." He pumped faster and faster until he came in her mouth and forced her to swallow it. He pulled out and threw a shirt at her," put these clothes on now bitch." She did as she was told and he grabbed her up by her hair and smacked her," you're going to die tonight." He pulled out a gun from the table near the front door and pushed her out. He picked up the phone and dialed a number," Benny its Ron. Yeah, I'm about to take the bitch out right now to take care of her. Meet me behind the dumpsters." Let's go." He dragged her out of the building and behind the dumpsters. "Stupid bitch," he smacked over the face, hard. "Now I have to kill you because of what you saw," he punched her in the stomach and she began to cry. "I loved the way you sucked me though," He punched her in the face and picked her up off the ground and kissed her. "But now it's time to die." He pushed her on the ground and began kicking her in the stomach. "Why are you crying huh does it hurt?" Not as much as this!" He pointed the gun at her head and smiled, "Bye honey." He looked up as he heard 2 girls talking coming towards them. "Shit." He glanced back at her and smiled then pulled the trigger. He looked around and saw a car at the other end of the alley. He ran to it and looked for the girls they were in a store a little ways from the alley. He walked back to the car and looked inside. "I'ma fuck her before I go." Hurry up." He ran back to his daughter's body and pulled her skirt up and her panties down. He opened the zipper to his pants and pulled hid dick out and fucked her. After he came he pulled out, zipped up and ran to the car never to be heard from again. "Sakura come look at these earrings," said Madison to her friend Sakura. They were both 16 and stayed alone at an overly spacious house in a suburban area. It had 6 rooms each the size of 1 and a half average classrooms. It had a pool, a dining room, a living room, and a basement that doubled as a dance studio." Wow those are really pretty, I think you should get them." Na,' Madison said looking at the beautiful blue diamond earrings in the shape of a tear, a very small tear. "I don't have anything to wear with them." We're going shopping tomorrow anyway we'll just get you something." Well okay." How much are they?" They're on sale for 99.50!" Okay get them so we go." Okay." Madison paid for the earrings and Sakura and her left the store to go home. "So you broke up with Alan huh?" Yeah, Sakura you know him, he's such a bastard." I know, and he's so arrogant." Shhh, did you hear that?" No." It sounded like someone crying." See! There it is again." "I hear it Madison lets go check it out." They ran to an alley and found a girl laying on the ground crying. Her skirt was pushed up and her panties were ripped to a shred. "Oh my gosh." Hey, are you okay?" The girl looked at them, "help me," she said as she fell unconscious. "What do we do?" Take her to the police station." And do what, leave her there so they could put her in an orphanage or interagate her Sakura?" What else are we supposed to do, leave her here?" we can take her in, you know take care of her." Come on Sakura." Alright come on lets go."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Lay her in the backseat Madison." You got it." Madison put the girl in the back of the car and then closed the door. She got in on the other side and rested the girls head on her lap. "What's her status?" She's fine. She's unconscious but her pulse is strong and she's a little beaten up. She also has a scratch on the side of her head, looks like a cut or something." The rest of the ride home was silent and about 15 minutes later they arrived at their house. Madison helped Sakura take the teenager into their house. "Let's take her to one of the guest rooms so she can rest," Madison suggested. They decided to put her in the one across from Sakura's. "Let's just sit here until she wakes up." Just as Madison said that the girl opened her eyes. She sat in an alarmed state. "Who are you, where am I?" My name is Madison Taylor and this is my best friend Sakura Avalon and you are at our house." Yeah, we found you in an alley crying and my friend Madison decided that we should bring you here." Oh thank you my name is Tonic Akane." You have a really nice name," said Sakura and Madison together. "Thank you." Are you hungry?" Yeah a little." We can order a pizza and you can tell us how you ended up in that alley okay?" Sure." Do you mind if I shower?" No not at all." There's a bathroom over there and I'll go get you some clothes." 'Thank you." Sakura walked to her room and to her dresser. "I'll just get her some nightclothes since it's already 8:00," Sakura said looking at her digital clock. She pulled out some pink underwear, a white tanktop, and some baggy gray drawstring shorts with little blue and white zzz's on it. "I hope she likes it." Sakura walked back to the room to find Madison talking to Tonic. "Here ya go." Thank you." What do you want on the pizza?" I like peperoni's and mushrooms on mine." I know it's kind of nasty but I like it."[I do to.] "That's the kind we usually get," Madison said as she and Sakura smiled. "Great." Well we'll leave you to you're business." Okay." Madison and Sakura left the room so Tonic could shower. "She's really nice." Yeah I know." She has a great personality so far and she's so pretty." I know." She should be a really nice friend, I wonder if she has a place to stay?" I don't know but I want her stay here." Me to," said Madison. Tonic smiled as she listened to them talk. "Wow, there totally cool." I bet they'll be happy to know that I have no where to stay." She walked into the bathroom and gasped at its size. "Wow." This is a really nice house from what I can see." How can 2 teenagers afford this." I bet we're the same age." They're probably the same age as me, around 16 probably. They look like it." She stripped of her clothes and stepped in. She looked at all the bruises on her body and began to cry. "Bastard."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So that's the end of chapter 1. I hope you like it and I hope I'll be able to update soon. I don't know if I can because I'm at my dads house and at my moms I'm not aloud on the computer but I can sneak on. 


	3. getting to know you, getting to know all...

A NEW LIFE: CHAPTER 2  
  
"Yes that's the correct number and address." We would like a large pepperoni and mushroom stuffed crust pizza," Madison said to the operator. "Yes that's all." 11.50?" Okay, thank you." It'll be here in 45 minutes." Okay great. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tonic scrubbed her hair with the shampoo until it was nice and soapy and the she washed it out. "I need a razor." She stepped out of the shower and looked in the cabinets. It contained all the supplies she needed and it was still in the packages. She got the razor and took to the shower with her. As she began to shave she started to remember her life for the past 16 years. :Flashback: "By mommy." See ya later honey, you be good for daddy." Okay mommy." The little 3 year walked back into the house and into her daddy's arms. "Hi honey." Hi daddy.":flashback ends: "That was the good life, up until mother died. :Flashback: What do you my mothers dead," Tonic yelled at the police officer. They had come to the school to inform her that her mother had died in a plane crash. The plane ran into another plane in mid air, there were no survivors. "That's impossible, no," she began to cry as her dad walked in. "I'll be taking her home now Mrs. Brooks," He said to the secretary. "Alright and I'm sorry." Thank you I am to." "Ron drove to their house faster then he should have and when they got there he drug the 11 year old Tonic out of the car. "Stupid bitch you killed her." He slapped her in the face. "Daddy please." You killed her and you will pay with your body." He ran over to her and pulled her to him and began to rub his dick on her butt. "Stop it." You like that don't you." No." To bad. He began to hump her but while pulling her closer by her pussy and began to feel her up through her clothes. He unzipped her pants and yanked at them until they fell and then he put his hands in her underwear. "You little whore, your wet." He turned her around and pushed her on the floor and began to tear her panties off. He then went to her shirt and pulled that off along with her bra. He pulled and sucked on her tits and then made her do oral. 4 years later. "Oh yeah," Chris said as Tonic bounced on his dick and moaned. "Oh Chris you feel good." Just then her dad burst into her room and snatched her off of him. "Get your punk ass out of here before I kill you." Daddy stop." He smacked her as Chris looked at her. "Get out of here boy!" I'm not leaving her you abuse her." Ron stormed after him and kneed him in the gut. "Chris!" Tonic." Chris just go, I'll be fine." As he looked at her he knew she would be fine. Before he walked out of the house he turned and whispered, "I love you and shut the front door knowing she would never know. "I'll just have to pick up where he started but I think I'll beat you a little first." He kicked her and hit and humped her all the while Chris could here her scream as he walked away from the house. He started to cry and he never saw her again. 10 minutes later Ron stopped beating her and climbed on top of her. "I hope our ready for this," he slammed into and began to pump as she cried and thought, 'He hasn't touched me like this in 4 years. $ years. At least Chris took my virginity, someone I loved and not some child molestor.' The pain in her lower body was overwhelming. He wasn't gentle like Chris was when they first started, he was to rough and wild. 3 months later. "Ron have you taken care of that little problem?" Yes Benny." The mayor is dead and the money is safe." Good job." Shhh." Did you hear that?" It came from over here." Benny pulled up the young teen from the shadows. "Look what we have here Ron." Tonic what are you doing here you little whore?" Nothing daddy I was jus." Did you hear what we said girl," asked Benny as he looked at her butt. "Y yes," she stuttered. "Well we'll just have to kill you then." No, please, I won't tell." We can't be sure so you have to die." Ron, I want this bitch dead in 2 weeks." I'll pick you up in the alley behind your house." Ron looked at his daughter and smiled evilly," Oh don't worry," he said as she shook in fear," she'll be dead and raped." Let's go home bitch." He grabbed her by her hair and drug her to the car as the other men laughed at her as she began to cry. :Flashback ends: "That's all over now, it's in the past and he thinks I'm dead so there is nothing to worry about," she said as she turned the shower off and stepped out. She looked under the sink for a blow dryer. "Where is that stupid thing?" Ah, there it is," she said grabbing the dryer. She stood back up and walked over to the bedroom to get dressed. She wrapped herself in a towel and plugged the blow dryer in and begin drying her hair. A few minutes later she was finished and she put lotion on then she put the nightclothes Sakura lent her. "I wonder where Sakura and Madison are," she to herself. Just then she heard giggling. "Yeah I know, I bet she's a total sweatheart." I know Mad I know exactly what you mean." I hope she's homeless so we can take her in and become friends." Madison!" what?" You hope she's homeless?" You know what I meant." Tonic smiled,' they're totally nice.' Tonic smiled as she walked down the stairs," Hi guys." Hi Tonic." We ordered the pizza and it should be here in a few minutes," Sakura said. "So Tonic tell us about yourself." Well I'm 16 and my birthday is August 23rd and my all time favorite colors are blue and beige." "I'm 5'6 and I really like pizza." Cool," Sakura said. "What do you like to do for fun?" Well in the past I didn't really have time for fun but I loved to shop when I was younger and I love working out when I can." We should have known," Madison said," you're really pretty and you have a great body." Tonic blushed, "thank you." [no I'm not ay, that's what girls do. If they think your pretty they'll tell you. Sometimes.]"If you don't mind me asking why were in that alley and why do have so many bruises and what is that mark on the side of your head," Sakaura asked. Tonic looked down in shame. "When I was 11 my mom died in the 33 plane crash," Sakura gasped and Madison put her hand over her mouth," and when I got home my dad said I killed her and he made me perform oral on him." I my gosh Tonic I'm sorry I asked you, you don't have to tell us ,you know us being complete strangers and all." I trust you and besides I want to tell you." From that point on my father would tell me every day that I killed my mom and he would beat over and over until one day when I was 15 just a few weeks ago I found out something I shouldn't have and his boss told him to kill me." "I guess he wanted to enjoy the time he left with me so he beat me almost non stop when he was around me and since he took me out of school when I was about 13 I was home all the time but I still managed to learn and keep up with the kids like I would if I was still in school." How?" Well when he went to work I would call over one of my friends moms who was a retired teacher and she would teach me stuff." Oh okay," said Madison. "After he took me out of school when he went to work he would leave me a list of things I had to and the list was so long it took me until he got home to finish and most of the time Id didn't even finish because of my tutoring. "After he got home at around 7:00 he would have sex with me for about 2 hours and then he would beat for an hour and send me to bed after I finished my chores and even when I was doing those he would slap me or something." A week later he quit his he quit his job and I had finally turned 16 and that's when all hell broke loose." Since he was home all the time I got beat so much I wanted to die." Tonight he was supposed to kill me so he raped me again but he just made me perform oral and when he was done he dragged me behind the dumpsters and then he pulled out a gun and stared at me smiling," she was starting to cry now. "I guess he heard something because he looked up but when he moved so did the gun and not paying attention to where the gun was he pulled the trigger but it just grazed my head," she said pointing to her head. "His boss pulled up in his car like was supposed to do and I guess my dad wanted one last fuck so he did what he wanted and left." Didn't he realize you were still alive," Madison asked herself and Sakura near tears themselves. "I suppose not or else he would have tried again." So he had sex with you even though he though you were dead," Sakura asked. "Yep," Tonic asked trying to stop crying but failing miserably. 'Wow, your life was hell." Yeah." Ding dong. "That's the pizza," Madison said as she got up to getr the door. "Thanks," she said. She put the pizza on the table and sat next to Tonic as Sakura tried to comfort her. Tonic was sitting Indian style and Sakura was hugging her while rubbing her back. A few seconds Madison joined in and they sat like that for a few minutes. "Thanks you guys for letting me cry on your shoulders." I know it's kinda hard to that to someone you've only known for 2 hours." It's okay we don't mind at all." Lets just dig into that pizza," Sakura said. Each girl got a piece of pizza while Madison flipped through the channels. "SO I guess this means you have nowhere to stay Tonic," Sakura said. "Yep." Great!" You can stay with us." Tonic was surprised even though she heard them talking. They didn't even know her for 24 hours and they were welcoming her into there home! "Thank you, thank you," she said giving Sakura a hug. "Your welcome." Tommorrow me and Madison are going shopping, if you want you can come so you get some clothes and stuff or you can stay here and rest." I think I'll come with you guys." So how long have you and Madison known each other," Tonic said glancing at Madison who was till flipping through the 600 channels of digital cable they had. "Basically all our lives." We met in the 4th grade and have been best friends ever since." So how old are you guys?" we're both 16." And you can afford this house?" Well we own a clothing store in the city and it gives us a lot of feedback plus our families are rich and they spoil us to death." Oh." Madison had finally decided to watch the news. "On tonights broadcast, a man in his early 40's pleads guilty to killing the city's mayor and stealing 1.2 million dollars after being arrested for not paying fines and tickets just a few hours ago. "More on this story tonight on channel 5 news." So that's what happened to Mayor Jackson," Madison said. She looked over at Tonic and noticed how her usually tan skin was now snow white. "What's wrong?" That was my dad." Madison and Sakura stared at her in disbelief. "damn," Sakura said. A few minutes later the news came back on and the 3 teens watched closely. They were each on their second piece of pizza and watched closely as Madison turned the volume up on the big screen t.v. "Breaking news." It seems as if the man responsible for the mayors death and theft of 1.2 million dollars has committed suicide." That's right after being told that he faced 20 or more years in prison the panicked man managed to snatch an officers gun after saying and I quote' I'm glad I killed that bitch of a daughter and fucked her good afterwards' unquote reports say after he said this he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. "Police don't yet know who he was referring to but they will start the investigation first thing in the morning." And now thw weather with Tom Hickory." Thank you Sally." Tommorrow it should be about in about the mid 90's around 97 with a very small chance of rai." Madison turned the channel after getting the temperature. She turned it to Bet which was one of her and Sakura's favorite stations and Down 4 u came on. "Will you be okay Tonic," Sakura asked her . "Yes, I'll be fine now that I know that bastards dead." We understand." Madison and Tonic started to sing with the song Vita's thighs only divide if it's you beside cause I, love the way you touch me nobody can get and if it's cunnin and gunnin then just come in and spit it so if ya gon for a minute I just fantasize or if it's you it's all in it then I'm satisfied till you come back to me holding stack and jewels v-I-t-a and my nigga ja rule baby. Sakura smiled as Tonic harmonized perfectly while singing the course. "I'll ride fo you die for you do anything you want me to." Then Tonic took this part. "I'm gonna be here when you need. Rule babby can always count on me and you don't ever have to worry you'll know I'll make it in a hurry. I'm here for ya and I will never leave tears for ya cause boy you got to me they'll neva be a one before me, you'll always be my one in only. Will you bust the gun with me yeah yeah. "Go Tonic go Tonic go Tonic go Tonic its ya birthday go head shake ya booty alright." Tonic got and began to dance to the music swaying her hips sensually and sexy to the music and began to move her body like a mixture of Brittney Spears and Shakira. It was like how Brittney danced but like if Brittney were to move her stomach Tonic moved her stomach a little better like Shakira. She was totally like Brittney though she would rub herself and grab herself and flip her hair and all that Brittney stuff. The song finally ended and Madison and Sakura began to clap. Tonic smiled and bowed. "Thank you thank you, my next show will be tomorrow night at 12:00." Tonic and the girls laughed as they began eat the pizza again as Still fly by the big tymers came on. "Did anybody ever tell you were a great dancer?" No not really." You dance a lot like Brittney Spears." Thanks."uh huh." For the rest of the night the girls ate in silence until about 12:30. "Well I'm heading up," said Madison," we have to get up bright and early so we can go shopping." I think I'll go to bed to," said Tonic as Sakura agreed with her. When they got up stairs they said their goodnights and went to bed. Madison turned her radio on but kept it low and sat at her vanity so she could brush her hair. It was kinda like a dresser without draws and it was made of marble. After she was done she turned the lights off and climbed into her bed. Sakura looked in the mirror. It was something she always did before she went to bed she would always look in the mirror and it somehow helped her to pick the outfit for the next day. She looked at herself, she beautiful green eyes and brown hair that was 7 inches below her shoulders and was like the Jennifer aniston look. She decided that tomorrow she would go with street but girly. She looked in her large walk in closet and rummaged through her shirt. She examined a white halter in her hands and some gray baggy low ride sweatpants like in the Eve and Alicia keys video. "What shoes would like nice?" She looked at her many pairs of shoes and decided on some blue and navy blue Nike spectors that were the same color as her pants. "What kinda of hairstyle would look good with this?" Maybe a ponytail with loop earrings?" Maybe loop earrings with a navy blue bandana. Or maybe the gray sweatpants like these with my 05 logo tee that has a v neck and navy blue letters with navy blue glove and some white nike Air forces?" "I'll ask Madison." Sakura walked out of her room and looked at Madisons door to see that the lights were out and she was sound asleep then she looked in Tonic's room to see her running her fingers trough her hair on her bed. "Hey Tonic come here a sec please." Tonic looked up at Sakura," sure" She got up from the bed and walked over to Sakura's room. "Which outfit do you think is the best?" I like the navy pants with the nay blue and white 05 logo tee and these she said holding up an Air Force. "Okay thanks." No prob." Now do you think I would lookm better wit my hair in a ponytail with loop earrings or my hir down with a navy blue bandana?" Well it depends, are you wearing this she said holding up the glove. It was blue and it ended 5 inches below the elbow. You put it on like a sleeve and it was very tight, made of like a cloth spandex and at the botto near the fingers it was like a sleeve but it had a place for the thumb and ended just under the 2nd knuckle os the pinky. "Yeah." I think that. you should wear your hair down with the bandana." Okay thank you." Your welcome," Tonic said smiling. "Goodnight," she said to Sakura. "Goodnight," Sakura said smiling.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^***********&&&&&&&&(((((((((((((((((&&&&%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^ ^^(****))))))%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sorry I took so long to update but please review and expect the next chapter in about 2-4 days. Aand when Sakura and Madison said that she was cute they meant that in a friendly way. I'm not gay and neither are they. Girl friends usually say stuff like wow that outfit looks cute on you or you have nice legs or you're a good dancer. Get it got it good. Eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww! Did I just 'say' that? Anyways, I'm sure you get the point. Please review and flames are welcome. Peace yo and I'm out. 


End file.
